


不可以再追

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 补档 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 一方退役之后——
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	不可以再追

樊振东倚在球台边，眼神飘忽地落在对面球台的记分牌上。他非常缓慢地读着上面的数字，但是这些数字并没有在他脑子里变成概念，缺乏意义。  
队里正在打第一轮直通，队友们正为了第二轮的名额挥汗如雨。樊振东被王皓拉着来“感受一下比赛状态”。听到王皓这么说的时候，他其实有点想笑，这么多年了大赛小赛不知道打过多少，一个直通还拉着他来感受状态。  
但是他心里明白，王皓只是不想让他自己呆着。王皓有要指导的队员，没法从直通这脱身，又不想放任樊振东自己跟自己较劲。所以他也没戳穿，点点头地跟着来了。  
可是他现在自己往这一戳，在这如火如荼的氛围里还是格格不入。他下意识地去抠球台的侧边，指甲摩擦塑料桌边的声音咔哒咔哒的，听起来有点神经质。  
他浑身上下的每个细胞都在尖叫着不对劲。

球馆里满是击球和队友们为自己鼓劲呐喊的声音。樊振东的目光落在不远处国乒新做出来不久的对手榜上，看着给张本新换的照片有点想笑。他下意识转过身，才意识到这站着的就他一个。现在他是一个人在这做吃瓜群众。  
以前。他咬咬嘴唇，给自己的习惯加了个时间状语。他和马龙，还有许昕，经常在这样的时刻隔着老远地给队友们做技术分析，还时不时夹枪带棍地暗嘲对方技术粗糙，最后的结尾永远是抄着拍子自己上，撸起袖子实打实地来一次三二的小循环，输了的那个往往晚上就要交出饭卡，还要接受另两个无情的嘲笑。他输得不多，马龙其次。许昕输得最多，但好在他从来不恼。樊振东一直不知道这种性格对许昕来说是诅咒还是礼物，他嘴里含着许昕饭卡买来的鸡腿的时候尤其好奇，但他从来没问出口。马龙大部分时候坐在许昕旁边，也有时候坐在许昕对面，但是基本都在他斜对角的位置，有一筷子没一筷子的夹菜。后来樊振东习惯了斜着目光去看他，看他带着揶揄地跟许昕打趣，总是疑心马龙比许昕更知道这个问题的答案。  
樊振东现在孤零零站在这，意识到那样的日子已经到头了。再也没有下一个了。  
他按了按自己的太阳穴，试图缓解那里膨胀着的刺痛感。

他们之间的故事实在太多年了。从樊振东还是个刚进队的小孩，到现在他肩负着队长这两个字的名头，久到他时常意识不到这些线条已经累积到了多么一个庞大的数量级。偶尔他发觉“马龙”这两个字对他来说还有着特别的意义，他甚至还会惊奇，这种特殊的纽带居然如此坚韧而长久。他最开始的困惑、畏惧和那些过山车般的喜悦和沮丧，似乎都已经没了踪迹，只在记忆里留下大概的轮廓。而现在，他发觉他原本以为已经淡漠的消失不见的条件反射，早已根深蒂固地遍布他每一丛最细小的血管。光是要连根拔起这些藤曼的可能性已经让他的理智摇摇欲坠。  
他深呼吸一口气。马龙的退役申请已经走完了流程，他的宿舍已经人去楼空，樊振东自己甚至还帮着把一堆没用完的胶皮搬上了车。但那不能算告别，樊振东告诉自己。他觉得他们最少还有一段故事没说完，那不是结尾。在他们住了十几年的国乒宿舍楼前，看着马龙的车尾灯消失在黑夜尽头，绝对不是他们的结尾。

那天马龙回来收拾东西，他没打招呼，也没说要人帮忙，但是所有在宿舍的队员都站在他宿舍门口，看着他们的前任队长把床头上的玩偶一只只收好，垒进箱子深处。马龙抱着第一个箱子准备下楼的时候，樊振东抱起他收拾好的箱子走在他身后，剩下的队员看他动作，也跟着他一起。马龙回头看了看，只对樊振东露出他那天唯一一个笑容。他轻声说：“谢谢啊胖。”  
樊振东连牵动嘴角的肌肉都做不到，只好对着人点点头。他希望自己看上去足够严肃和庄重，是可以信赖和托付责任的人。他一直以来都希望着，希望马龙能意识到，无论什么时刻无论什么事情，他都可以对他说：“胖，这你得帮帮我。”  
樊振东抱着箱子跟在马龙身后一步一步走下楼梯。他每走下一级台阶，都仿佛听见无数乒乓球纷纷敲击球板，球桌，再倏然落地。从全运会开始，他在心里数，亚洲杯、中公、全锦赛……他怀里的东西并不重，但却沉甸甸得坠着他的心往下拽。他的手指因为过分用力而发白，他别无它法，攥紧这纸箱好像就能抓住已经漂走的时间。

樊振东并不是没经历过队友退役，他在国家队的年头已经很长了。王皓退役的时候他没忍住在宿舍里哭了一场，大淇走的时候他拉着人喝了一场酒，许昕收拾东西的前一天他们在KTV嚎到了凌晨。但是马龙一直和别人不太一样，他一声不吭地交了申请，一声不吭地收拾东西，然后一声不吭地不再出现。樊振东以他对马龙的了解想了想，他觉得马龙是不想告别。  
也没人问过他最近的反常是为什么。似乎大家都知道，马龙对他来说不一样。

樊振东跟王皓打了招呼，想要呼吸一下新鲜空气。他出了训练室的门，一低头，看见马龙正从一楼大门走出来。他想也没想，大声喊他：“马龙！”  
马龙回头，看见是他，对他挥了挥手。  
樊振东没看见。他已经转身跑向楼梯间。  
他气喘吁吁站在马龙面前，窘迫地生出一种自己还是个刚进队的毛头小子的错觉来。马龙一直以来是他的队长，有好几年是赛场上他抓不住的风，还有更久的日子更长的时间，是他并肩战斗的队友，是他最珍而重之的对手。  
马龙笑得很温和。他微微抬起了小臂，似乎还是想伸手揉揉他的脑袋，但是很快就意识到了不妥而收住了动作。  
樊振东望着他的脸。似乎告别高强度的运动员生活让马龙胖了一点，他的脸颊线条圆润了一些，眼袋也轻了一点。似乎是过得很好的样子。  
樊振东明明应该为他开心。

樊振东一直知道他和马龙之间差了太多年。最开始的时候，他们之间的差距是奖杯、金牌、数不清的毛绒纪念品，他想追，坚信自己追得上。到后来，他发现他们之间的距离是痛苦、是失败、是数不清的推倒重来——是时间，是他弥补不了的天堑。  
于是他总是想让马龙再等等他。他恨不得让马龙跳进什么曲率光速飞船，等他再成熟一点、再强大一点，还有这样一个无畏又强大的马龙给他挑战，那样赢得才过瘾。  
但是马龙就站在他球台对面，跟他一起固执地挑战时间。

他让马龙站着别动，转身跳上了台阶。  
在马龙有点疑惑的目光里，他几乎生出一种站在世乒赛领奖台上的不真实感。他们仿佛正站在一部电影末尾，在冗长的铺垫和紧凑的高潮都落幕之后的角落里。他们之间的故事，算得上是一个好故事么？樊振东依旧没有答案。  
但这一幕在他的脑海里曾经反复出现，这一刻他终于能把它具象化。他说：“Captain, my captain——”  
他紧紧盯着马龙的脸。马龙似乎是有点惊讶，但他很快笑了起来：“以后Captain这个位置我就交给你昂。Captain樊，以后我不能帮你了，你要自己加油啊。”  
樊振东曾经以为自己已经不会再流泪了。  
他咬着牙，对抗泪腺的冲动，对抗倾诉的欲望。他眨眨眼，希望自己的眼圈红得不会太明显。  
樊振东伸出左手：“击个掌？”  
马龙慢了半拍，似乎在疑惑为什么是左手。但他什么也没问，也跟着伸出了左手。  
借着惯性，他们的左胸膛短暂得撞在了一起。  
樊振东想起那年他们没有完成过的半个拥抱。他后来后悔过无数次，但是现在他有了更值得珍惜的——  
隔着衣服和肋骨，这是他们两个人，心脏隔得最近的时刻了。

**Author's Note:**

> 写在18世锦赛那个洋娃娃和小熊跳舞之后，还夹带一点新年晚会的内容。
> 
> 其实这篇我还蛮喜欢的虽然看起来只有我很喜欢哈哈哈。


End file.
